deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry video game series. He previously fought Bayonetta in the 58th episode of Death Battle, Dante VS Bayonetta, He also appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. He also appeared in an episode of DBX where he fought Kratos from God of War. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dante vs Akame * Dante vs. Alucard * Dante vs. Alucard (Castlevania) * Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante (Abandoned) * Dante VS Asura * Dante vs Cloud Strife * Deadpool vs. Dante * Dante VS The Demon (Abandoned) * Dante VS Dio (Abandoned) * Dante vs. EMIYA/Archer * Flandre Scarlet vs Dante * Dante vs Ghost Rider * Guts vs Dante (Abandoned) * Hellboy vs. Dante * Dante VS Ichigo * Inuyasha vs. Dante * Dante vs Knuckles * Dante Vs Lightning * Link vs Dante * Lobo vs Dante (By Eficiente) * Dante vs Morrigan Aensland * Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki * Dante VS Nightmare * Noctis Vs Dante * Pit vs. Dante * Dante vs Raiden * Dante vs. Raven * Reimu Hakurei vs Dante * Dante Vs Rias Gremory * Ryu Hayabusa Vs Dante * Dante vs Ryuko Matoi * Dante VS Sans * Scorpion VS Dante (Abandoned) * Dante VS Sephiroth * Shadow VS Dante * Sol Badguy Vs Dante * Dante vs. Sonic * Dante Vs Son Goku * Dante vs. Sora * Dante VS Spawn * Trunks Vs Dante * Dante vs Vash * Dante vs. War * Wolverine vs. Dante * Dante vs X * Dante vs. Zach Sylvr * Dante Vs Kurumi Tokisaki (By Nier Hitoshura) * Dante vs Carnage Battles Royale * Capcom Battle Royale * Dante vs. DmC Dante vs. Dante Alighieri With Vergil * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil Completed Fights * [[Bayonetta vs. Dante|'Bayonetta vs. Dante']] (Fanon Version) * Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) * [[Deathstroke vs Dante|'Deathstroke vs Dante']] * [[Dante VS Erza Scarlet|'Dante VS Erza Scarlet']] * [[Dante vs. Homura Akemi|'Dante vs. Homura Akemi']] * [[Kratos VS Dante|'Kratos VS Dante']] * [[Dante VS Mega Man|'Dante VS Mega Man']] * Jin VS Dante * [[Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge|'Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge']] * Dante vs Ryuko Matoi ' * [[Dante vs Tatsumi|'Dante vs Tatsumi]] * [[Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante|'Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante']] * [[Zero vs Dante|'Zero vs Dante']] * [[Dante vs Zack Fair|'Dante vs Zack Fair']] * Dante vs Doomguy * Dante vs Ryuko Matoi With Vergil * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 12 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Illidan Stormrage (Warcraft) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Gene (God Hand) * Human Torch (Marvel) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Mao (Disgaea) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occasions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Half-demon, full awesome * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Teleportation * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon * Devil Trigger ** Transformation which increases all of his attributes Weapons * Rebellion ** Magical claymore-style sword * Ebony & Ivory ** Dual semi-auto pistols * Yamato ** Katana capable of slashing through space itself * Nevan ** Demonic guitar with electric powers * Pandora ** Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons * Lucifer ** Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles Feats * Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction * Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands * Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off * Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal * Barely fazed when hit by meteors * Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 18 (DMC3 Manga) 19 (DMC3) 28 (DMC1) 29 (DMCA) 38 (DMC4) 48 (DMC Volume 2) 49 (DMC2) ?? (DMCV) *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Son of Sparda *Half-human, half-demon *Demon Hunter *Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes Close-Range Weapons *'Rebellion' **Broadsword. **Keepsake from Sparda. **Can be thrown like a boomerang. **is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power. *'Cerberus' **Tripartite nunchaku imbued with ice. **Can stretch to incredible lengths. *'Agni & Rudra' **Twin scimitars, one red and one blue. **Hurl fire and tornado-like gusts. *'Nevan' **Guitar-like weapon. **Summons bats and fires electricity. *'Gilgamesh' **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor. **Powered by thrusters. *'Lucifer' **Metallic backpack-like apparatus. **'Summons spectral swords.' *'Beowulf' **Flash gauntlets and greaves. **This set boosts Dante's attack and speed. **Zodiac & Volcano: Shoots out light projectiles & erupting pillars of light *'Vendetta' **Short but wide and heavy sword. **It is designed to resemble Death's scythe. *'Alastor' **Gives the possessor lightning speed and aerial capabilities. *'Ifrit' **A flaming gauntlet that gives the possessor increased powers. **The fire from these gauntlets is hotter than magma. *'Merciless' **a weak sword designed with snakes engraved on it. 'Sparda' *True form of his father's dormant sword, Force Edge. *Gives Dante a Devil Trigger in the form of the Legendary Dark Knight. *'Sparda Form:' **Fires out red rune projectiles. **Can transform into a red demonic dragon. **Should hold abilities similar to that of Arkham, Sanctus Diabolica & the Saviour. ***Mutated Body with tentacle minions ***Energy Barrier ***Fireballs ***Lightning ***Grounded energy waves ***Rifts, sending energy & electrical orbs. Similar to Agnus' pseudo-hell ***Destructive beam *Powered the Saviour with Kyrie & Nero *Rivals that of Mundus' worldly powers & Yamato's dimensional distortion. (As seen in Nero & Sanctus' fight) Ranged Weapons *'Ebony & Ivory' **Semi-automatic handguns customized for Dante. **Rapid-fire shots. **Shots can be charged with demonic energy. **His bullets are fast & strong enough to force his Rebellion to reach velocities that lead it to get caught on fire. *'Coyote-A' **Shotgun customized for use against demonic enemies. **Hits at any range, but most effective up close. *'Spiral' **A heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds. **Shots can ricochet off walls. *'Grenadegun' **A revolver grenade launcher that fires grenades *'Artemis' **Demonic arm cannon-like gun. *'Nightmare-b' **Demonic Firearm. **Fires reflectable shots. **Can be charged with Devil Trigger. *'Needlegun' **'A special weapon that can only be used while underwater. 'Pandora' *Devil Arm with 666 forms. *Dante has only utilized these seven: **'Epidemic:' Blowgun. **'Hatred:' Bazooka. **'Revenge:' Laser Cannon. **'Jealousy:' Gatling Gun. **'Argument:' Mobile Missile Battery. **'Grief:' Boomerang. **'Omen:' Damages all surrounding enemies with a bright flash. 'Amulet Hearts and Other Equipment' *'Aerial Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a demon bird which enables the user to fly. *'Quick Heart: Is a magic stone containing the heart of a demon beast which enhances the user's ability to run. 10x boost in speed. *'Flame Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a fierce flame demon which gives the users attacks the flame attribute. Allows Dante to heal from fire damage. *'Offence Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of a battle god which enhances the user's attack power. 2x boost. *'Healing Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of a merciful goddess which, when equipped, enhances the user's regenerative ability. *'Chrono Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of an old god allows the user to slow time while attacking *'Bangel of Time: 'Stops time. *'Untouchable: 'The Untouchable is a yellow star-shaped stone. It will render the player invulnerable for a short period of time, while also putting them in a Devil Trigger state. A shield will surround the body, protecting the user from any attack for a certain period. Dante will also be in a Devil Trigger state during this period. *'Holy Water: 'The Holy Water is a vial of divinely blessed water. Water of divine blessings. It holds the power to eliminate all the evil that's around you. You can instantly damage all enemies on the screen. This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies. *'Smell of Fear: Makes Dante invincible up to 3 hits Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' **Capable of breaking stone. **Uses his hand as a hammer. **Creates a giant gash in the ceiling by swinging his sword. **'Kicks 2 doors, sending them flying off their hinges.' **Punches a statue sending a shock wave through it popping the top. **Punches a giant falling stone in half. **Matches a giant monster in strength who was able to destroy a giant stone wall just by moving. **Is pushed back against a wall by a demon hard enough to split open the brick/stone wall, and was able to still hold up his sword with just one hand. **'Creates a large explosion just by swinging his sword' **Smacks away a demon who launched itself hard enough to destroy a large advertising structure. **Stalemates a powerful demon who is said to rival the demon king "Mundus" and affected all of north america, and completely overpowers it with the use of DT **Swing a man around with his sword and sends him another person to a churches ceiling **'Smacks a giant puppet into two other giant puppets causing them to fly back' **Single leg squats open a monster mouth open **'Pushes a giant demonic statue off of him' *** Said statue was mostly hollow and wasn't completely made of stone as it had some organic material inside it. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' **Walks around with multiple scythe blades in him **Completely unfazed by being caught in an explosion **Survives the demonic gauntlets Ifrit from trying to kill Dante (These gloves use hellfire which is said to be far more destructive than regular fire, as they're able to harm creatures that are "impervious to volcanic fire" Frost-Description-DMC-1) **While boosted by being in Hell and wielding his Sparda, he survives being impaled twice and bombarded by small meteorites. **Is beaten by a very powerful demon and impaled multiple times, yet treats it as nothing ** Is punched multiple times in the head by Nero's Devil Bringer and survives (DMC4) ** Jumps down a great height and is unharmedJumps down a great height and is unharmed. ** Seemingly immune to the hell fire. *'Superhuman Speed' **Ran down Temen-Ni-Gru fast enough to catch his sword that was catching air friction. **Was moving 667 Quadrillion times FTL in his fight against Mundus in DMC1 and is calculated to be this fast. ** Able to move at FTE speeds after being shot through the chest **Move faster than Beowulf's powerful light **Saves Lucia from a house explosion **Saves Lucia again from an energy blast and avoids two large explosions **Using Air Trick, he seemingly teleports. However he is moving fast enough to "disappear in the blink of an eye"DMC3 Air-Trick-Description-DMC3/4 **Able to shoot semi-automatic pistols fast enough to seem like machine gun fire. **Avoids machine gunfire from an attack helicopter. **Able to blitz Argosax, Legend said that sparda needed help to seal argosax away. (DMC2) *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes' **Dodges a tankshell **Dodges a bullet without looking **Dodges more bullets. **Reacts to a rocket. **Dodges light based attacks from Beowulf that are also confirmed to be holy in the guidebooks. **'''Dodges a sound based attack'.' *'Superhuman Accuracy''' **Can shoot a billiard ball that ricochet with the other balls, knocking out the Hell Prides **Threw a sickle blade at the fan behind him, making it land perfectly on his enemies **Can run down Temen-Ni-Gru at high speeds while shooting down Blood-Goyles **Rainstorm should have given him a headache, especially after this & this . **Shoot a bullet dead-on on his Rebellion's pommel, along with 8 bullets on Yamato's . *'Telekinesis' ** Able to hold up a thrown Motorcycle before opening fire, Pull his sword towards him. * Skill ** Scales the side of a building ** Jumps around roof tops ** Takes down multiple demons by using billiard balls ** Corrects himself after being flipped and catching a gun ** Rides a motorcycle up a tower, flipping around falling debris and killing enemies. ** Lands 3 shots on a demon from far away. ** Kicks several large seeds, causing them all to ricochet off each other and trees to hit a single target. ** Fights through the air, killing several enemies and landing safely with ease. ** Shoots 8 bullets so they perfectly land right on top of each other * Regeneration ** Hand instantly regens after fisting a sword. ** Even when at his limit, his regen never slows down ** Removes a sword the hard way and regens it right away * Demonic Awareness ** Because he's half demon, he's able to see through most illusions and costumes made by demons. Sees a hidden child. Kills a disguised demon. 'Devil Trigger' *Unleashes near-full potential. *Lasts for a limited time. *Enables flight and new abilities. *Regenerates faster than before. *Physical and magical attributes amplified. Majin Form *Fires fireballs. *Blasts of light and darkness. *Twin red blades protruding from arms. *Invulnerable. *Can only be activated near death. 'Quicksilver Style' *Sends out a dimensional time-rift wave that slows down your enemies while giving Dante increased speed. *Depletes Devil Trigger. 'Royalguard Style' *Block & Release: Can block enemy attacks and dish the damage back. *Royal Timing: Blocking attacks at the last second negates all damage and improves the angry energy rate. Releasing with the right timing can deal an even more aggressive strike. *Ultimate: Block energy gained can be turned into life energy, healing Dante. *Dreadnaught: Transforms out a metallic shell unbreakable to all of DMC4's enemies, even Nero's Yamato strikes. The amount of block energy links to the duration of the armor. Gunslinger Style *Style in which Dante can master different guns and maximize each gun’s technique. *Disaster Gauge: With Pandora, Dante can store up Disaster Gauge power with Epidemic, Hatred, Revenge & Jealousy while using it up for more deadly force with Argument, Grief & Omen. 'Doppelgänger Style' *Initiate a dimensional light-rift causing a second shadow version of himself to appear. *Uses Devil Trigger energy. 'Swordmaster Style' *Style in which Dante can master different swords and maximize each sword's power. 'Trickster Style' *Dash & Skystar: Emphasizes quick dodges of enemy attacks, grounded and aerial. *Flipper: Gives Dante a safer distance away from enemies after being attacked. *Wall Hike: Dante can run up walls. *Air Trick: Allows Dante to disappear in a blink of an eye as he teleport/speed over wide distances in a split second. Feats *Surpassed Sparda in DMC4. *Fights a stronger Mundus that is the Void and is confirmed to be stronger than the Original Mundus. Dante easily bodies him in his BASE form. (DMC Volume 2) *Able to Defeat and Speed Blitz, Argosax in his BASE FORM. *Charging his pistol, was enough to defeat Argosax. *Defeated Mundus, Who created a universe via Creator's tweet And is stated, multiple times. *Able to solo Sparda level opponents without the help of his father's power by DMC4. *Played around the Savior in his base form. *Fought and harmed Mundus who is above demons that affect Temporal Distortion and come to the Human world through a rift in Space-time. *Dante bypasses the dice mini-game, by slicing the dice into two. *Defeats a far more powerful version of Trish in an Alternate Universe. *Overpowers Alice with the Majin form. (DMC3 Manga) *Oneshotted Abigail who was affecting all of North America. *Blocks two magnum shots in mid-air *Cuts bullets in half. *Dodges a missile (DMC2). *Reacts to a rocket. *Was smart enough to figure out that Ultron Sigma couldn't use the Soul Stone. *Beat Jedah Dohma (Marvel vs. Capcom). *Has unlimited ammo using demonic energy *Walks off impalements by his own sword. *Blocked a punch from the Savior. *Wolverine-like Regeneration. Faults *Holds back on enemies until deemed worthy. *Possesses incredible bad luck. *Relinquished Yamato to Nero. *Regeneration takes longer if drained. Quotes Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *''"I'll admit it, you've got a pretty neat gimmick there. But where are you?"'' (Upon being taken into Limbo). *''"I've been in this business for a long time, so how about some professional courtesy, kid?"'' (To DmC Dante before the fight starts). *''"Your toys ain't bad... but they're still just pale copies."'' (To DmC Dante regarding his Rebellion, and Ebony and Ivory). *''"See? Gave you a haircut. You're welcome."'' (To DmC Dante after cutting off a few hairs from his head). *''"You drew first blood, so I guess I'm going to have to start taking this seriously."'' (To DmC Dante after spitting up blood). *''"Holding back? The moment I give it my all, you lose."'' (To DmC Dante about him holding back). *''"You're a real lady killer, aren't ya, kid?"'' (To DmC Dante after he cut Nevan in half). *''"You're the one whose out of his depth, you emo fuck!"'' (To DmC Dante while in Devil Trigger). *''"Nephelim, eh kid? Explains how you got me earlier."'' (To DmC Dante upon realizing his lineage). Gallery Dante.jpg|DMC3 Dante Dante 2.jpg|Marvel VS Capcom 3 Dante (Devil May Cry).png|Dante in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. dante2.png|DMC4 Dante MAKE IT RAIN ON A THOT.jpg|Anime Dante DMC2 DANTE.png|DMC2 Dante DMC1 DANTE.png|DMC1 Dante cookie jar.jpg|DMC4 Dante 2 DMC5_Dante_on_Motorcycle.png|DMC5 Dante DMC5_Dante.png|DMC5 Dante 2 bVFlG2j.jpg|Dante And Beryl (DMC Volume 2) Dmc5_Dantes_render.png|DMC5 Dante Trivia *Dante's design was partially copied of Leon Kennedy, as Devil May Cry began as a beta concept of Resident Evil 4 before becoming its own game. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Demon Category:Demon Hunter Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Bombers Category:Flight Users Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Warrior Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Darkness Users